Noctis
}} Noctis (Noc-tis) is the only arch dragonborn known to mankind and the previous antagonist of Atlah. In the previous world, he forcefully overtook the capital through use of elemental magic directly drawn from the eon flux, and ruled as a tyrant who only cared about his own growth of power. Despite the salvation from misery through the hands of Akaneiro, Noctis could not be removed from the world entirely, due to his connection to the source of magic itself. To minimize the damage done from the cruel tyrant, Akaneiro locked Noctis into a sacred tomb somewhere inside of Tor-Moran. Appearance He's the kind of guy you'd call daddy tbh. Personality Abilities Arch Elemental Magic Due to his connection to eon itself, Noctis surpassed the limitations of being bound to one single element and instead gained control of all natural elemental sources. He can't freely wield all sources, but has to endure a short waiting period to channel the new element, though his other magic is not interrupted during the channel. Noctis' element before ascending was storm, thus his lightning magic remains the most destructive. His lightnings are known to be of blue and white color. Eon chains Scorching to the touch, Noctis' chains consist of raw eon and can burn flesh if exposed to consistent contact. Although eon is usually perceived as a fluid, these chains have a solid form reminding of water, so they can pull and tighten around a target with ease. He can only use this skill if near an active eon vein, meaning a Leviathan. History Like any creature, Noctis started out as innocent infant born to loving parents, two storm dragonborn who had wished for nothing more than a child they could love. ... After the attack on the iortari, the ruler was presented the last survivor of the tribe, whose abilities to camouflage into invisibility promised an advantage over his enemies if he were to use him as a spy. The iortari swiftly was declared his slave, yet the rebellion in his eyes hinted at the refusal to cooperate he would soon display. Noctis' first step towards taming the wild male was to rip him off his birth name, so who once was known as "Solar Ronan" was reduced to "Solar", plagued with a cruel irony in becoming the opposite of his new master. Despite all efforts to punish, wound and put Solar into his place however, Noctis remained a target of mockery, leading the dragonborn to finally snap. Knowing Solar's fondness of the sun, he would lock him into an impenetrable cage, completely shielded from the light of the sun, without food or water to go by, each time he would decide to act out. Sixteen years of obedience forged his tool into someone he could freely use, yet he remained the only person he could never fully control. ... Extra ★ Noctis is not known to have any natural weaknesses and is considered "untouchable" by anyone but Akaneiro, whose touch temporarily cancels out his sustained flow of eon. While this means he would be an alarming threat to the world, he is currently unable to free himself from his shackles. How to kill him? We simply don't know. Yet. References }} Category:A to Z Category:NPC Category:Male NPC